


The Good Girl, The Bad Girl

by Jaredthedragon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Clarke Griffin is your typical good girl in high school, she makes good grades and stays out of trouble. Lexa is a typical bad girl who makes bad grades, smokes, drinks, parties hard and gets into fights at school, but for some reason, Clarke is drawn to Lexa like a moth to a flame, she can't explain it but there's something about Lexa she likes and no matter how cruel or evil she is to Clarke, she can't stay away from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU Clexa story

Clarke looked on as Lexa pulled out a switchblade and was getting ready to use it. Sure she didn't really care for the guy that Lexa was about to cut up, but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen.

"Lexa stop!" Clarke cried out. Lexa knocked the guy out with a socked right across the kisser before closing the switchblade and putting it in her back pocket.

"Satisfied?" Lexa asked with a snarl.

"I just didn't want you to hurt him." Clarke reply.

"Well, you remember that next time he beats another girl to a pulp," Lexa said in cold tone before walking away as Clarke stood there stunned by what she just heard. Without hesitation, she runs to catch up with Lexa, yelling, "wait up!"

Lexa stops to light a cigarette before Clarke catches up to her.

"You know them things will kill you," Clarke said.

"What are you, a doctor?" Lexa asked. Clarke shakes her head.

"Besides we all got to die sometime or another."

"So you're going out with lung cancer?"

"I could die just trying to cross the street or an intruder could break into my house tonight and kill me. I could keep going, but I think I made my point."

"Yeah, that you're crazy."

"No one's completely sane, princess."

Lexa takes her draw from her cigarette as she and Clarke Walk across the street. When they reach the other side, Clarke begins to speak.

"Who did he beat up?" Clarke asked. Lexa takes another draw before she answers her.

"A friend of mine, the doctor said she be lucky if she ever walks again."

"And your response is to give him the same treatment?"

"An eye for an eye."

"Oh great, quote the Bible while you're at it."

"Let me ask you something." Lexa said, "what would've you done if he did the same thing to someone you were close to?"

"Let the police handle it." Clarke reply.

"Goddamn girl scout," Lexa mumbled under her breath as she takes another draw.

"What if I am? At least I don't go around slicing on people." Clarke said. Lexa turns around and shoves Clarke against the wall. Then she tosses her cigarette aside and shakes her roughly.

"Listen here you little twit. You don't know a goddamn thing about me, so keep your comments to yourself or next time you'll be grinning from ear to ear." Lexa says giving Clarke a backhanded slap across the cheek before she left. Lexa was surprised that Clarke didn't cry out when she grabbed her and then slapped her. She was even more shocked that Clarke wasn't crying right now. Most girls would be balling their eyes out. Maybe she underestimated her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's chapter 2. No Lexa in this chapter :( but she will be back in the next chapter with cousin Lincoln.

After Lexa leaves, Clarke goes in the opposite direction, not knowing that her best friend Raven saw the whole thing.

 

Raven is walking out of the school when she hears voices, so she walks to the source and sees that Clarke and Lexa are talking. Then she sees Lexa push Clarke up against the wall and yelling at her.

Listen here you little twit. You don't know a goddamn thing about me, so keep your comments to yourself or next time you'll be grinning from ear to ear." Then she sees Lexa slap her before walking away.

Raven was pissed and wanted to ring Lexa's bell with few punches to her face, but she wasn't that kind of person so she would reframe from doing so, but she wanted to see if Clarke was ok, but then Clarke would want to know why she just stood by as Lexa hit her. So now she was back to square one with what to do about the situation.

 

When Clarke got home she opens the door and slams it shut. Her mom was in the kitchen fixing supper when she heard the door slam, so enters the living room to see Clarke throw her jacket on the floor and kick it across the room.

"Excuse me young lady, but we don't throw things across the room. Now go pick it up." Abby said with a firm voice. She could tell something was bothering her daughter, but she wasn't going to let her behave that way.

"Piss off," Clarke said.

"Excuse me!" Abby said, shocked the choice of words that Clarke used.

"Did I stutter? I said piss off," Clarke repeated, "and if you want the jacket picked up, you pick up yourself."

"I don't know what's got into you, but I want you to march upstairs to your room. And you forget about hanging out with your friends tonight because you're grounded."

"Good because I didn't want to go out tonight anyway and I was going up to my room anyway," Clarke said as she stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom shut. Then she goes over to her wireless headphones and puts them on then she turns them on and a heavy meal song is blasting through the headphones.

*Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake by  
Every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when…*

After Clarke goes up to her room, Abby goes back into the kitchen as the phone begins to ring. After the second ring, she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God it was you that answered Mrs. Griffin," Raven said.

"Why," Abby asked, "what's wrong?"

"I saw something at school today that involved Clarke and I don't know how to go about handling it."

"Well, for Clarke's sake I think you should tell me or she's going to need a bucket of cold water to sit if she keeps popping her mouth off to me."

"It's not her fault, she had a bad day at school. I don't think she should be taking back to you, but she's just in a bad mood."

"Well, bad mood or not she's grounded for a week or until she apologizes to me for taking it out on me."

"I understand, Mrs. Griffin."

"I'm glad you see that way. Now, what happened?"

After Abby got off the phone she finished supper and called up to Clarke to come down to eat. Clarke came down without stomping and slamming doors this time. And then when she got to the table she sat down.

"I'm glad to see you cooled off now," Abby said.

"I was just upset earlier," Clarke explained.

"That's understandable but it's still no excuse to bad talk your mother and throws things around. Speaking if which, when you finish eating I want you to go into the living room and pick up your jacket and put it in the closet."

Clarke wants to make a smart remark but she's already been grounded. Next would be a belt across her butt and she didn't like getting a spanking from her mom, so she kept the remark to herself and said, "yes ma'am."

"Good. Now eat before your dinner gets cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far. Please keep sending your comments. Good or bad I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.


End file.
